


A Bit Of News

by such_heights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only right they should tell Sirius first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Of News

**Author's Note:**

> Belatedly for [](http://nyxfixx.livejournal.com/profile)[**nyxfixx**](http://nyxfixx.livejournal.com/)'s birthday, as a token of how very much her writing owns me.

James and Lily both looked terribly serious, and Sirius didn't like it one bit.

"You might want to sit down," James said, and Sirius did so reluctantly.

"What's happened? Is everyone ok?" He felt a wave of panic beginning to build as he saw Lily take James' hand and squeeze it supportively.

Lily laughed a little. "Oh no, nothing like that, everybody's fine."

Sirius didn't feel much reassured. "Care to explain, then?"

"Well…" James began, looking at Lily. "Something's happened, and--"

"--we wanted you to be the first to know," Lily added, "because, well, this isn't exactly the best timing, but--"

"-- we've made a decision, and come what may we're going to stick to it."

They both faltered into silence, and Sirius stared at them both, unable to even make a guess about what on earth they could be talking about.

"You know, I'm giving you precisely zero marks in communication and clarity," he said irritably after a moment where they still said nothing.

James coughed. "Yeah, right, ok. The thing is, Lily and I, we're--"

"I'm pregnant," Lily burst in, seemingly startling herself almost as much as Sirius as she said it.

Sirius was dimly aware that his mouth was probably hanging open in a slightly unattractive manner.

"You. You're what now?"

"We're having a baby," James said, and a note of delight was beginning to creep into his voice.

"In the middle of a war. Right. Whose bright idea was that?"

Lily looked a little sheepish at that. "We, err, well it wasn't exactly planned, all right?"

Sirius rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. "Merlin's most venerable underthings. I thought you two were meant to be all grown-up and responsible now?" But he looked at his friends, and was suddenly struck by just how young they all were.

"We are married, it's not like we're just some idiot teenagers fumbling around on a date somewhere." Lily sighed. "We thought we'd wait a bit, until after all this is over probably, but it's happened."

Sirius turned to James, who was beaming. "Ah, c'mon, Padfoot - think about it! A kid. Of our very own."

Sirius thought about it. Endless possibilities started to whiz through his mind, a thousand pranks and a new mischief-maker to mould into shape. A picture of a baby with James' hair and glasses swam into his mind, and he burst out laughing. James looked so bloody pleased with himself, grinning like Christmas had come early, and Lily was blushing in a way that was really terribly becoming, if you went for that sort of Victorian thing.

"A baby. Really."

"Yeah," Lily replied softly. "Really."

Feeling more than a little overcome, Sirius sprang to his feet, and swept both James and Lily up into a hug that had James groaning feebly and Lily protesting loudly. He didn't care, surely this was the done thing in such moments. After a moment he released them, both looking a little winded.

"Oh, I can't wait to see Remus' face," Sirius said gleefully, and they laughed.

"I'm taking a camera when I tell my sister," Lily said with a grin.

Sirius frowned, deep in thought. "What is it?" James asked nervously.

Sirius smiled brightly. "No, don't worry, it's all right. I think 'Sirius Potter' sounds just fine, so you can definitely name the sprog after me."

Lily promptly smacked him, but James just laughed and laughed, and Sirius ruffled his hair fondly. "That poor kid, society should stop you being inflicted on it."

"Yeah," Lily agreed, "I'm probably going to have to dump him, aren't I?"

"Conspiracy! Conspiracy!" James shrieked. "I should've known you two would turn against me one day."

"It was entirely inevitable, mate, you're quite right," Sirius agreed solemnly, but he couldn't keep the grin off his face long. "D'you know, I reckon this is the perfect way to stick it to Voldemort, getting on with your lives like that."

"Well, that's what we thought," James replied, moving to stand next to Lily, who placed a hand on her stomach thoughtfully.

The feeling growing fit to burst in Sirius wasn't one he could quite find a name before, but he let it expand, looking at his two friends, and realised that this wasn't a moment he needed to photograph, or jot down, the sight of the pair of them already felt printed somewhere in his mind forever.

Sirius wondered how soon he could steal the mini Potter away for their first bike ride…


End file.
